


One Little Issue

by Spark_The_Librarian



Series: Librarian's Short Writings [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Other, Prompt Based, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: Person A is secretly a vampire and decides to tell Person B, someone who they trust dearly. Person B is inquisitive about it and after Person A admits that he's sad, because he thinks he's the only vampire. Person B then says "Turn me, I don't want you to be lonely."





	One Little Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I guess this is a starter as my first time in AO3. The first few paragraphs were originally posted on a discord server I have but then I just went from there. Okay, thanks byeeee
> 
> ~ Spark
> 
> Shout out to the server btw for helping me out with AO3 and writing.

_"Hey, open up Bryce. I got your message."_

Ohm tried to push his voice through the door, giving a few more hard knocks so that he could catch the attention of his friend. In the past weeks or so, he noticed how strange Bryce was acting lately, how he never really ran out of energy, especially during all-nighters and how he had convenient excuses to leave during recording sessions. What was especially strange was how pale Bryce's complexion was on his webcam during videos, a few fans had mentioned it in the comments but he simply brushed it off as a childhood skin condition visiting back again.

 

**_Bryce didn't even bear his signature smile anymore. Ohm hated it._ **

 

"I'm here!" Bryce announced himself as he swung the door open, moving out of the way for Ohm to enter with and obviously fake smile. He knew that Ohm caught on with his fake smile but he pretended that he wasn't aware. Ohm sat on the sofa in the strangely dim living room. The lights were set as low as possible and the curtains did their best to block off as much sunlight as possible, revealing only the silhouettes of nearby decorations and the faded figure of Bryce and himself. Bryce soon followed on, sitting opposite to Ohm. It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, it was clear to see Bryce in an anxious state, playing around with his fingers while lightly bouncing his right leg up and down a few times.

"So... Bryce, mind tellin' me what's up? I didn't come over to visit you for nothing..." Ohm broke the silence, catching Bryce's attention out of surprise.

"Erm... I just don't know how to put it? You would think it's kind of stupid if I do tell you..." Bryce hesitated on continuing his sentence. 

"Dude, I trust you and you trust me. No matter what people would say if it's some sort of secret like 'oops I peed myself during high school in front of everyone that one time'," Ohm raised his hands to form a quoting expression in order to prove his point before moving on. "Then, you know I'll defend you for it. Besides, we all accidently pee ourselves sometimes, nothing to be ashamed of." He gave a playful wink, soon giggling when he saw Bryce's face blush red in embarrassment.

"It's just that..."

"Yessss?" Ohm leant over as close as possible to Bryce, the suspense had him on the edge of his seat. Both ways.

"I'mavampireandthat'swhyIactallweirdduringourvideosbutlikenooneknowsexceptforyourightnow!" Bryce was panting at the end of his statement while Ohm was attempted to register his friend's sentence. He tried. 

"What? Bryce, I don't understand..." 

"See? Of course, you don't! Now you're just going to-"

"I mean as in I didn't understand what the fuck you just said..." 

"Ah..."

"So, what was it that you said? You're..." Ohm took a while, trying to repeat Bryce's sentence in his mind so that he could quote it back to him. The realisation hit him as hard as Bryce suddenly pinning him done to ground, knocking a few decorations off the coffee table.

"Ow Bryce! What the fuuuuu..." His words became slurred once he opened his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes meeting an angry and shining pair of blood red.

"I told you so! I'm a vampire and I can't change back and I just don't know what to do with my life anymore! I'm going to be alone forever!" The light that reflected off Bryce's eyes shimmered, reflecting on the sudden tears which now formed a small river down his face. Sobs of misery filled the room afterwards. Ohm could see Bryce, shivering in fear as he now put his head down to rest on Ohm's shoulders. He realised how cold Bryce actually was as the tears dripped onto his warm skin.

'Guess it explains the pale skin...' Ohm thought to himself, instinctively raising a free hand to gently rub against Bryce's back as a form of comfort. They stayed in the position for a while. With every sob that ringed in his ears, the more the temptations grew in his mind. Slowly, but surely, convincing him to say something stupid yet possibly brilliant at the same time too. 

"Turn me, I don't want you to be lonely."

"What?"

"You heard me, you have those special hearing powers of yours, do you not?" 

"But... you would-"

"I'm aware."

"What about the others? The subscribers?" 

"Eh, we can cover it up somehow. Make the... what's that word again? Oh yeah, we can make the ship real."

"What?!?"

"It'll be a win-win situation for all. We always get those ship comments whenever we play anyways. The fans get their one of their dreams turned true, maybe a boost in subs for our channels, and we'll be lonely. Together."

"But I don't-"

"Shush. Less talking and more biting. I'll be fine, I am _very_ kinky anyways."

"Ohm!"

"Just bite me already Brycie."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get that one metaphor...
> 
> I'm disappointed in you reader.


End file.
